Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{6}{3y} + \dfrac{1}{3y}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{6 + 1}{3y}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{7}{3y}$